


早安

by Miles_Killa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Killa/pseuds/Miles_Killa
Summary: *daithi de terroriser，N左T右同居設定Brian Michael Hanby你能再性感一點^^
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla
Kudos: 2





	早安

Brian抓亂了頭髮，雙眼迷濛的晃到了浴室，他撐著洗手台刷牙，Joe在他腳邊繞呀繞的讓他覺得有趣，這傢伙像他的主人一樣，煩人且可愛。

他閉上眼才讓眼睛的酸澀稍微緩解了些，他帶著睏意的闔眼刷著後排的牙齒，正是因為這樣Nogla才得以偷襲成功。他環抱住Brian的腰將臉貼在他脖頸上，他拿牙尖搔刮他頸間一塊皮膚，在昨晚那些他製造出來的牙印旁吸吮出新的吻痕，Brian咬著牙刷沒吭聲，Nogla注意到他撐著洗手台的五指收緊發顫。Brian側過身微微推開他彎下身去漱口，對方溫熱鼻息打在他光裸的背脊上，他總是受不了Nogla這樣做。

“For fuck sake. ”他抹去嘴角的泡沫，轉頭抓住男人的下巴拉過來接吻，Nogla修長的五指覆上他撐著洗手台的左手手背，他被卡在洗手台與對方之間動彈不得，或許是錯覺，男人搭在他腰上的手炙熱異常。高挑男人接吻的技術很很好，Brian得承認，他被吻的腦內一片空白，Nogla搭在他側腰的手下滑到他雙腿之間，隔著一層底褲磨蹭那玩意兒。他呼吸變得紊亂，他喘著氣被迫昂起頭讓對方搜刮他口內的所有氧氣，Nogla的手指順著內褲撐起的輪廓揉捏按壓，Brian捏住Nogla下巴的手微微施力結束了這個吻，他靠在男人頸間發出舒服的鼻音。

“你可以伸進來。”Brian在他耳邊吐出一口熱氣，勾起嘴角舔他白皙脖頸刻意壓低聲音。“我想要你放進來。”

“You are so easy to hungry. ”Nogla止不住聲音裡的笑意。

“I am a growing kid. ”Brian又親了上去。

-

fin.


End file.
